Totally Bad Touch Trio
by Samstar1990
Summary: Francis, Gilbert and Antonio seem like every other student at World Academy but they are far from it. Under the guidance of Arthur, the head of WHOOP, they are actually highly trained spies constantly being sent off to save the world from evil forces.
1. An Addictive Beat

**This will be one shot unless people want me to do more episodes cos i have an order list of a bunch of selected episodes from season one I could do.** **This has been slightly rewritten as well to make more sense** **as well but it more or less a straight write from the schow~**

**Jerry- Arthur (in this he goes to the academy too he just has alot of resources and stuff)**

**Alex- Antonio**

**Clover- Francis**

**Sam- Gilbert**

**Mandy- Sadiq (I picked randomly because i just need a bully and stuff so yeah...)**

**please enjoy**

* * *

><p>It was 9:58 am in downtown Tokyo; the shops were busy preparing in the early hours of the morning for the surge of customers they hoped to receive that day. In MegaHits, the top music store of the area, the staff were also doing their chores to restock the shelves, one section in particular that for the for some strange reason was sold out even though it had only been put onto the shelves for the first time the day previous.<p>

"Who is this Alfred Jones anyway?" one of the staff asked his colleague, looking over the CD case of a blonde American teenage sporting a stars and stripes shirt and jeans, glasses perched on his nose, in large bold letters the title: ROCK WORSHIP was sprawled across the glossy paper.

"I don't know but the kids sure seem to love him" another male laughed, placing the CD onto the shelves "We can't keep it stocked"

Suddenly there was a faint chattering from outside the shop at the clock flicked over to 9:59 am. The shop assistances were confused as they turned to the entrance and cringed in fear and alarm as a crowd of people began to press themselves against the windows of the shop chanting the new musician's name

"What on earth is wrong with them?"

They had little time to contemplate the possible insanity of the potential customers as the clock slipped over to 10am and the doors that were providing their only protection unlocked. The shop assistants had little time to react, scrambling over the half stocked shelves to escape the rabid fans as they piled into the store and pounce on the display.

"This is crazy!" one man shouted as he slammed shut the door separating the terrified staff from the riot occurring in the store. They shook, scared of going out there to serve them

"Whatever is happening, we have to go out there sooner or later"

**~Totally Bad Touch Trio~**

Back at World Academy the students of the schools were being dismissed for the lunch. Francis, Gilbert and Antonio had met up and were making their way through the corridors of the school; Francis was once again trying to use his charms to acquire what he needed for another night on the town.

"…And that's why you are going to let me borrow your ID, mon ami" the French teen flipped his hair behind his ear and leant over the Prussian who rolled his eyes and raising his text book he bashed the blonde over the head forcing him to double take and grasp his nose

"Fine fine the awesome me will allow you to borrow my ID since you're that unawesome you lost yours"

"Oui after all, that is what best friends are for, non?"

"Hey what about me!" the Spaniard suddenly perked up pointing to himself to emphasise his point

"Antonio, we can't both use Gilbert's ID because then they will know it's not ours" Francis rolled his eyes and laughed.

"What? No, no, no! I meant aren't I your best friend too?" the green eyed male hugged his own text book to his chest, grumbling a little. Francis blinked and laughed again, walking over and forcing Toni into a hug.

"Of course you are Antonio, that is why you are going to pay."

It was at the point that the Frenchman looked over his friend's shoulder and spied a young female. She appeared to be new to the academy, seated on the fountain in the courtyard surrounded by a few of her friends. She had a guitar seated on her lap, playing softly. Francis' face fell into a seductive smile and both Gilbert and Antonio exchanged glances of worry. The man straightened himself up and walked confidently over to the female who peered at him and smiled softly and politely.

"Why hello there, ma cherie, I don't believe you have graced my eyes with your beauty before. I am Francis" he winked and seated himself next to the girl who blushed and giggled.

"My name is Amber" she replied, plucking gently at the guitar strings. Gilbert face palmed himself and shook his head, turning to Antonio.

"Is it just me or does Francis fall in love more times than Feliciano thinks about pasta?"

Antonio laughed and sighed nodding his head in agreement. Francis continued to pour on the French charm. "How about we meet up after school my dear and I'll treat you to the beverage you delight in?"

She smiled "Ok, that sounds good."

Gilbert couldn't help but wonder who would be paying for the café beverages because it sure as hell wasn't going to be the Frenchman. Suddenly the familiar green hoodie and white mask plagued the sights. Antonio cringed and growled lowly as he sensed the intrusion of the new male. The albino blinks in confusion at his friend's behaviour when he noticed who was approaching.

"Actually Francis, I believe that you'll find Amber needs to get some shopping done and yours truly will be escorting her" the male smirked, he loved nothing more than to annoy and ruin the chances of others. The girl blushed embarrassed at her forgetful memory and flashed an apologetic glance at Francis who turned to the newcomer.

"It's OK Sadiq, I was just trying to be friendly since she is new, no biggy" he got up and walked away briskly and quickly. Gilbert and Antonio shot one last look at Sadiq before rushing after Francis who appeared to be shivering in frustration.

~Totally Bad Touch Trio~

It took the Spaniard and the Prussian 20 minutes until they found Francis muttering curses to himself on a bench just outside the school gym, Antonio ever the optimist sat down next to his friend

"Ah cheer up Francis, I'll buy you something at the café after school instead?"

"Yeah don't fret about it, Sadiq is nothing but a creep who likes controlling everything" Gilbert added taking a seat as well "Just think, you're totally more awesome then he is."

"Oui…you're right" Francis smiled, straightening up "Too bad now I completely want to grace Amber with l'amour, guess I have a thing for musicians, oui?"

"Or a thing for anything that has a pulse" Gilbert muttered.

"So now I will make it my mission to draw her attention from the phantom of the opera" Francis had a glint of determination blaze in his eyes. Antonio and Gilbert shook their heads at the sight of their friend. Suddenly the floor below the bench disappeared sending the seat with companions' freefalling into the abyss below. The spot where they had been redecorated itself with a new bench as the janitor peered around the corner hearing the (manly) screams; he scratched his head in confusion as the area was deserted.

The bench sped down a long mechanical tunnel all three cried out in surprise, until Francis pointed out,

"Is it just me or do our missions only occur at times of personal dilemma?"

Suddenly the bench collided with the end of the tunnel and the three male were catapulted against a padded wall that fell open into a large office. They sat there blinking, their heads a little dizzy from hurtling who knows how far.

The office in question was large and full of computer screens that seemed to display a good number of things and the range of the topic they showed varied significantly, there were large doors at one end of the room made of glass that allowed a glimpse of a long corridor with passing men and women in uniforms as well as robot help. At the other end was a long desk, the male behind the desk moved forward and stepped out of the glare of the screens to reveal a teen boy wearing the same world academy uniform, he had shaggy blond hair and deep green eyes and a set of large bushy eyebrows.

"So nice of you boys to drop in" he smiled chuckling at his own joke. The three boys groaned.

"Nice for some of us Arthur…" Francis grumbled, rubbing his back.

Behind Arthur a large screen came down and began to play the image of Alfred Jones with details about him. The three males looked at it questioning when the Spaniard perked up

"Alfred Jones?" he tilted his head "Never heard of him…"

Arthur nodded and clicked a button to reveal an image of a large crowd of fans who seemed frantic to get at the singer

"He's an overnight sensation who's fans are like animals and it appears" he clicked a button and the next image shows destruction "They are so overcome with desire for the singer they will destroy anything or anyone in their way"

Slowly a hand appeared and began to make a bunny shadow puppet.

"It's unnatural but we are not sure in what way" Arthur scowled at the maker of the puppet; the Spaniard laughed and withdrew his hand from in front of the projector.

"So what do you expect us to do, eyebrows?" Gilbert asked leaning on his hands as the lights were switched back on.

"Your job is to infiltrate the concerts as Alfred's support act and find out why he is becoming so…contagious…" Arthur smiled as Francis felt a flash of inspiration

"We get to be in a real band?"

Arthur blinked at his enthusiasm "Well, a real pretend one…"

"This is perfect" the Frenchman jumped up " Amber will feel a connection if I too am musical"

He ignored the groans coming from his two best friends "Now all we need is a name"

"Actually that has already been taken care of" Arthur assured them

**~Totally Bad Touch Trio~**

Looking over the document in front of him as they flew over the skies on their way to their mission, Francis raised an eyebrow.

"We're called The Spies?" he asked the Brit, Gilbert laughed,

"That is so lame, how unoriginal!"

"Actually…" Arthur blushed "I thought of it"

The three males went silent and stared at the boy, before buckling over in uncontrollable fits of laughter. The Albino caught his breath long enough to spy something at the back of the plane.

"Hey check out the awesome instruments eyebrows got us!" he rushed over and picked up one of the guitar, Francis claimed the other and although he protested Antonio took his place behind the drum kit.

"Well why don't we have some practise non?" Francis suggested. The other two smiled liking the sound of the idea and began to butcher music far beyond the realms to salvage it again. Arthur felt his eardrums close to burst so reached down and yanked the plug from the wall.

"You can….rehearse later boys…" he growled as they laughed "Now, where were we?"

A man came running through and whispered something into the teen's ear

"Ah I see, time for your gadgets."

The trio perked up and walked over, they may hate being surprised by the annoying teen but he (with a little help from Kiku) sure could make some good gadgets. It made the mission more enjoyable. Producing a guitar case from a trapdoor in the wall, the boys listened as they seemed to be being fitted with harness by attendance. Arthur opened the case and began to produce the content inside.

"The expandable cable bungee belt" he spoke pulling out a metallic looking belt with silver buckle which he pulled on to demonstrate the cord underneath.

"The wind tunnel 3000 hair dyer" he pulled the hair dryer that appeared the collapse into a tube, the boys themselves had requested this because as Gilbert had pointed out "There is no way the awesome me will be caught dead carrying a hairdryer around"

"The suction cup bottom boots…in the styles of your choice of course" he produced a slightly heeled boot and heard Francis noise of approval. Arthur rolled his eyes and put the boot away or at least attempted at the suction cup stuck the boot to his hand. He produced what appeared to be a CD player "the recording device allows you to listen into and record conversations"

"And my personal favourite" he smiled and pointed to a design on the board "an Upbati"

"An Ubwhaty?" Antonio turned to the Brit a look of pure confusion on his face

"No Antonio an Upbati" The Brit sighed "Underwater Powerful Breathing Apparatus That's Inconspicuous"

Antonio just looked at him bewildered and confused. He chuckled and threw the case to Francis.

"Now good luck boys, or as they say in show business… break a leg" He smiled as the floor underneath the Trio disappeared and they were thrown into the sky and into their mission.

**~Totally Bad Touch Trio~**

They approached the London Hip Hotel in the limo they had been provided. Antonio looked out the window at the crowd of people gathered there and the Spaniard cried happily "look we already have fans!" this alerted the people to their presence and suddenly the same people were all over the car, the boys screamed (in a manly way) however the fans seems to be disappointed and pulled themselves away. Giving a glance between the three the trio went on to be shown to their room. It was large and housed three separate double beds. Antonio decided to go exploring whilst Francis decided to one up the Turkish man back home by calling Amber (he had his ways of getting girl's numbers without them knowing). The two had to laugh as France tried to impress the girl with the fake band they were in and only the doorbell to the room alerted them away forcing Francis to hang up.

Gilbert answered the door only to be pushed aside by the large man on the other side as he entered. Chuntering about the unawesome shoving of his awesomeness the albino followed him back into the room where he greeted the trio.

"So you must be The Spies" at this Antonio froze up

"Spies?" he cried "that's ridicules! Who told you?" he laughed nervously and then shot Francis a glance as the Frenchman jabbed him with his elbow to shut up

"Oui mousier we are The Spies" he smiled sweetly "we rock"

The man bowed a little "well I'm Phil Jenkins the tour manager" he shook Francis' hand "Alfred is excited to meet you so why don't we go see him in the penthouse?"

**~Totally Bad Touch Trio~**

The boys entered to the sounds of guitar being played and followed the sound to see the blond male seated on the sofa strumming along

"Great song" Francis spoke trying to spark a conversation. The male looked up a little surprised and then a look of over confidence seemed to bleed from the boy

"Of course it is because the hero wrote it!" he jumped up laughing and the boys were taken back a little. The manager rolled his eyes

"Of course Alfred" he then turned to the band "we are going to record the song tomorrow it's going to be his next hit"

"We hope so" Gilbert spoke through gritted teeth "we are happy to be working with such great talent" it hurt the awesome him to speak like that.

"Hey I feel the same way dudes after all I love your early work!" the boy embraced the Albino who had to try with all his might not to bite the teen before him.

Antonio who was messing with the piano blinked and turned to Francis "we have early work?"

Alfred laughed hard "hey you know what? You guys should totally come to my recording session!"

The tour manager went to objected but Francis was quicker "We would love to!" to which the manager was less then pleased.

"Great…" he mumbled checking his watch "ok we don't want to keep those fans waiting"

The group all slowly got up and Francis accidently kicked the table causing one of the discs to fly open revealing a CD with a weird green glow, he went wide eyed and stared at the strange occurrence. Gilbert noticed Francis was gazing at something and noting the weird look of the disc slipped one into his bag

"Since when do CDs glow…" he pondered, quickening his step to fall in behind the rest of the group. Antonio turned to him and laughed.

"So other then rabid fans and glowing CDs, Alfred seems like an ok guy" Gilbert laughed and nodded.

**~Totally Bad Touch Trio~**

The crowd grew restless as the boys prepared themselves backstage. Gilbert walked over to Antonio who was wearing his cap. Their uniforms had also been designed by WHOOP it seemed. Antonio wore a flat cap with a sleeveless jacket in silver over a black t-shirt and jeans, fingerless gloves helping his grip on the drum sticks. Gilbert was wearing a long red leatherette coat, black trousers and boots with an off blue top.

"Are we ready?" he asked as Antonio gave him a thumbs up "Wait…where's Francis?"

The Frenchman was sat behind a speaker, wearing an open shirt in lilac and black trousers, his hair was tied back but he seemed distracted. Upon approaching the man, the Prussian noticed he had headphones in. Grumbling, he yanked the bud out.

"Francis, we are supposed to play music not listen to it!" he gazed at the CD he was listening too and groaned "And that's evidence!"

Francis laughed a little and took out the buds "It's too bad because he is really good…I like it, really…infectious"

The curtain rose and all three of the boys began playing at the crowd cheered loudly. Francis grinned and looked to Gilbert.

"Hey, we sound great" he laughed and Gilbert smirked

"The music pre recorded if you haven't noticed, none of us are singing and the guitar aren't even hooked up"

Francis looked down and noticed there was no lead from his guitar and smiled, looking towards Antonio who appeared to be having the time of his life.

"Does he know?" The red eyes looked to the Spaniard and he laughed.

"What do you think?"

The so called band continued to play and when the song was finished, they bowed and began to make their way off stage. The crowd began chanting Alfred's name and Francis was downhearted.

"I guess they won't want an encore."

"Hey!" a familiar American voice rang out "Nice job, lip syncing took me forever to get it right"

"You lip sync?" Antonio blinked surprised and Alfred sighed laughing a little nervously

"I really don't want to be… but Phil is insistent I don't sing live" the curtain began to rise and the American smiled "Guess I can't argue with success" he laughed running out onto the stage as one of the guards began to play the CD.

"So much for him being normal" The Spaniard laughed "He doesn't even sing his own songs"

Gilbert had been watching the man put on the music and began thinking everything over. "Let's go have a talk with his manager….there are other things that make this fishy…"

The two got up and began to walk away and noticed Francis hadn't moved "You coming Frenchy?" Gil asked and Francis shook his head "You kidding, I got the best view right here!" he laughed and went back to eyeing up the American's ass.

Antonio and Gilbert made their way through the crowd and up to the executive booth, using their passes to get by. As they entered the booth Phil was talking on the phone to someone, at first he didn't even notice they had come in until he found Gilbert's red eyes boring into him and jumped nearly landing on Antonio who was sat in a chair.

"Hey boys…what's wrong are you having fun?" he asked a little nervously, running to the door and shutting it. The Spaniard blinked a few times and put a finger into his ears.

"Hey…I've gone deaf…" he yelled a little until Gilbert clipped him round the head. Phil laughed a little.

"Actually the booth is soundproof. The noise night after night gives me a headache, I prefer just to watch. The two spies looked to one another, both having a similar idea of how unusual it sounded. They remained in the booth talking to the manager whilst the concert continued, questioning him over Alfred's success and he continued to give them cryptic answers until the music finished and Phil was quick to vanish, leaving the two teens to go and collect their friend from the stage.

It was on their way back to the room that suspicion rose. As the elevator rose floors on its way up the floors Gilbert turned to the other two.

"So let's recap; his fans are nuts, his CDs glow, he doesn't sing live and his manager sits in a soundproof booth."

"He's not being clear either…" Antonio added "What do you think, Francis?" he asked looking over his shoulder at the blond teen. Francis appeared to be off in his own world a faint blushing on his cheeks.

"I think, Alfred is so talented I could listen to him all night" he laughed a little and closed his eyes. Antonio and Gilbert exchanged worried glances before looking back at the French teen. Upon entering the room the two stopped and gawped at the display it was in. Every floor and wall seemed covered in roses. Francis however, seemed to be oblivious to the flowers tossing them aside and putting on his CD player listening to the evidence again. Wary of the other's weird behaviour, Antonio and Gilbert sat down by the TV as Arthur appeared on the screen.

"Hello boys, I trust stardom hasn't gone to your head."

"Kesese" Gilbert laughed "No, not yet eyebrows but I could be swayed if we keep getting showered in roses."

Antonio nodded in agreement as he held one in his hand. Arthur groaned and rolled his eyes, looking at some paper. "Yes…they were sent by a girl called Amber."

Antonio made a sound of realisation and walked over to where Francis was pulling an earphone out and cringing from the loud sound " Francis!" he shouted "The flowers are for you Amber sent them!"

Francis laughed and batted his friend off "Amber? I am so over Amber…after all there is Alfred now in my life" he looked like a cat in catnip.

"How deluded can you get" Gilbert snorted "Just leave him Antonio" he beckoned the other away. "So anyway eyebrows…I heard the manager talking to someone called Sebastian when we were in his booth, can you give us info?"

The Brit on the screen smirked "Why of course I can" he pushed a button and the video of rock guitarist appeared "The Sebastian he was on about is the producer of his record label. He was quite the guitarist before he lost his arm in a pyrotechnics accident, he lives in Brazuela" The video showed the accident and Antonio clapped a hand to his mouth, his stomach suddenly disagreeing with him. Suddenly the lift opened and Alfred stepped out. Francis was on him like a flash hugging the other. Alfred laughed since i was quite normal for him. "So who's ready to go to my recording studio in Brazuela?"

~Totally Bad Touch Trio~

The plane touched down near what looked like a large satellite dish. Gilbert turned to Antonio.

"What's up with the weird radio mast they were setting up" Antonio blinked then smiled.

"Alfred says it's so they can broadcast the concert live."

"I don't buy it" the Albino looked unconvinced, peering out the window at the many men in orange with guns "Since when do you need so many guards for a satellite dish..."

As they exited the plan, the Spaniard looked up to see the studio on top of what appeared to be a volcano. "This is definitely the creepiest recording studio I've ever seen."

Once inside they listened as Alfred played the melody out. Phil smiled and spoke into a microphone "That was good Alfred, now let's go over the lyrics" with that he got up "Please, wait here boys" he smiled before entering the booth. Gilbert walked over to the glass and turned on his communicator as Alfred read over the lyrics, completely taken back by them.

"I'm Alfred and I'm your master, you'll follow me as I spread disaster, take over the government do as I say, I'll rule the world and you'll obey? Phil… this isn't my song" he protested the albino growling a little at the prospect behind those words.

"Trust me, this will give you a new edgy feel the kids are so wild about"

Gilbert turned and looked over to the sofa where Francis seemed to be hugging Antonio like a comfort blanket "These new lyrics defo come under the category of special."

Francis laughed a little "All the lyrics Alfred sings are special" he squeezed the Spaniard more and the green eyed male let out a small noise of pain. Gilbert brought a hand to his face.

"Yeah well, I'm going to borrow your teddy bear and take a look around" he declared, yanking Antonio from his grip

"Gracias" the other laughed a little nervously as they ran off into the studio.

Once deep into the studio, the two followed a group of guards only to find they disappeared down a dead end.

"Wait where did they go?" Gilbert cursed a little at their loss. Antonio began to think over if there was a secret passage nearby and leant on a nearby wall. Suddenly the brunette yelled out at the wall disappeared behind him. Gilbert turned and blinked in surprise, going over to the male and laughing

"Good job, Antonio."

"Anytime…" the boy replied.

**~Totally bad touch trio~**

Inside the room the boys found what appeared to be a music player with an isolation tube. It was almost like a sound booth for listening on your own however why it was hidden away was a mystery. There was little time to contemplate it though as the sound of people approaching cause the two to dive beneath the table.

"Alfred's new single is ready" the scientist explained to the manager "The frequency has been installed."

"Good" a new voice appeared. Antonio leant out to see a man with a metal cyborg arm, bringing in his head again he looked to Gilbert

"I think that guy is Sebastian" he whispered and the other nodded. Sebastian walked over as the tube opened he turned to a nearby guard.

"Come sit, we want to know what you think of this new single" he smiled darkly as the nervous employee ascended the small stairs to the seat in the centre of the room. The soundproof tube lowered and the man seemed terrified. The spies could hear a low humming as the music began to play and the guard slowly relaxed.

When the tube was risen again the guard inside began chanting "You're Alfred and you're my master, I'll follow you as you spread disaster."

Gil looked to Antonio shocked "Wait a minute… remember how Alfred's first CD was called Rock Worship?" the other nodded "Well the fans started worshipping Alfred…whatever they did to the CDs, the fans will do whatever the lyrics tell them to"

"So that means…if Alfred performs live at the concert" Antonio mulled it over before saying a little too loudly "They'll obey whatever the lyrics say!"

Suddenly a clawed hand clamp underneath the console the boy scrambling back at their hiding place was ripped right off their heads.

"Security!" Sebastian yelled "We have intruders."

"Run!" Antonio yelled slamming into the man to overbalance him before he and Gilbert fled down the halls. Guards began to swarm trapping them at both ends of the corridor.

"Crap" Gilbert muttered as Antonio turned to a fire door.

"This way!" he cried kicking it open and rushing up the stairs until they found themselves on the roof with no immediate way down. Gilbert ran to the edge.

"Come on, we can use our belts and scale the wall" He climbed onto the side and Antonio followed as they fumbled for their belts but they were taken by surprise as a helicopter hovered from below, before they could react the chopper fired some form of dart that solidified around the two trapping them in a bubble as their prison rolled them to sit in front of their captor.

**~Totally Bad Touch Trio~**

Sebastian walked leisurely into the recording studio and sat in the chair smiling to himself as Phil stood there as if on guard. He leant forward and clicked on the microphone.

"So the Spies…are really spies" he laughed at the two locked inside "How…totally lame and unimaginative."

Antonio who was stood just on the other side of the glass as Gilbert tried to break down the door, pouting and folded his arms "Don't blame us, _Arthur_ thought of it" he spat the classmate's name.

"Well, it won't matter because in about 20 seconds you won't want to report any of this anymore but instead you'll be worshiping Alfred" he smiled as the two boys came together watching him through the glass. "So you won't mind if I jam every signal in the world nor that I will take over the world with my army of hypnotist slaves because you" he pointed "Will be two of them, so enjoy you last moments of free will" he laughed, flicking a switch and leaving, the light on the other side of the glass went dark, leaving the Spaniard and the Prussian alone. Suddenly Alfred's new song began playing over the speaker.

"Great, now what do we do?"Antonio asked putting his hands over his ears when Gilbert thrust a guitar at him.

"We'll use this, Antonio you play right?"

"Only acoustic…" he replied. Gilbert smirked

"That will do, play it and I'll give this amp a power boost" he handed Antonio a cable to plug in the guitar as his friend turned the amp, cranking it all the way up and then plugging in his communicator to boost it. Three chords were played and the sound went supersonic, ringing in their ears and shattering the glass.

Without being asked, the two propelled themselves from the booth and sped off down the corridor. As expected all the exits were blocked, forcing the boys to go below ground. Finding a pipe they equipped their Upbati and slipped into the water that flowed outside.

"Now, let's get to that concert before it's too late!" Gilbert remarked as they surfaced beneath the dock. The guards above cried out as two of their jet skis were stolen by the teens shooting at them to no avail.

**~Totally Bad Touch Trio~**

Meanwhile at the concert in Brazuela, fan were becoming restless as the concert was not beginning on time as it should, the large satellite dish ready to transmit its signal. Alfred stood backstage, concerned his support act were nowhere to be seen.

"Psst, Alfred" he heard the familiar Spanish voice and turning saw Gilbert and Antonio hiding behind a speaker. He rushed over.

"What are you doing there, you're supposed to be playing!" he was furious and relieved at the same time they were ok.

"We would be!" Gilbert groaned "If your producer hadn't locked us in a studio and tried to use a hypnotic version of your new song to turn us in zombies!"

Alfred looked shocked and concerned but above all confused. Gilbert rolled his eyes and turned to Antonio.

"You fill him in, I've going after that radio tower!"

Meanwhile Sebastian was approaching in his helicopter prepared to witness his victory, unaware of the Prussian who was running between the shirts of guards until he reached the dish, firing his bungee belt to snap onto the tower itself. As he was hoisted up a thought suddenly occurred to him.

"Ok…how the hell is I supposed to stop the broadcast?"

He looked to the stage where Antonio had just finished his explanation. Alfred looked at him.

"So you're telling me they plan to use my music to take over some government?"

"Actually" Antonio put a hand on his shoulder "He is using it to take over the world…weren't you listening?"

The man went to respond when the door was burst open and Francis along with other rabid face ran in.

"There he is!" they cried and Toni felt dread brewing in his stomach, he grabbed Alfred's hand and dragged him off

"Quick this way!" he yelled as the fan gave chase to them. Above them the helicopter hovered. Sebastian was near ready to lose it.

"Where is Alfred? He should have started, this crowd is ready to riot!" Phil looked to him then to the surging crowd and nodded

"I'll start it remotely from here" he pushed a button and the music began to play, the stage opened up like a flower and the dish buzzing as it was warming up. Gilbert watched as he rose in horror

"Oh no…"

Antonio and Alfred were forced to climb the dish themselves as they were pursued by ravage fans. Gilbert rushed to the control panel dodging the zombies as the dish started to transmit. He typed at the keypad.

"I wouldn't do that!" a voice boomed as the helicopter appeared shooting at him. The Prussian jumped in the dish itself as the copter turned to attack again.

"Have a taste of your own medicine!" he yelled firing the hair dyer wind tunnel. The jet hit the whirly bird dead on its side sending it into the path.

"Gah no, we are in the wave turn it off!" Sebastian yelled but Phil could only giggle

"But Alfred's music is so wonderful…" he muttered, leaving the producer to panic until the wave hit him too and he became lost in his plan. The helicopter however caused a back lashing effect and the same wave was sent back into the dish overloading it. Antonio and Alfred, who are trying their best not to get killed by the fans, found themselves thrown forward in the explosion and landed at the feet of a boy. Arthur smirked, liking the Spaniard beaten up and laying at his feet, when he retrieved a challenging look in return, he coughed and directed his men around the stadium.

"Don't worry boys, we can clear this up" he laughed as the producer and the manager exited their crashed copter singing their own singers praises.

**~Totally bad touch Trio~**

Back at World Academy Francis was coming to terms with his brainwashing.

"I can't believe I fell for Alfred" he groaned "I am so embarrassed"

Antonio laughed "Don't be so hard on yourself, mi amigo, you weren't yourself" Gilbert nodded laughing against the tree they were sat under.

"Yeah, luckily the effect wore off and you're not a mindless groupie zombie anymore" they laughed as Amber was walking nearby spotting them and running over.

"Hey Francis you're back…d-did you get my flowers?" she blushed, Francis turned and looked at her

"Yes, I got them" Antonio and Gilbert blinked at the flat tone he was using.

"So, erm, maybe we could hang out and you can tell me about your tour?" she asked and he smiled sympathetically

"Sorry ma cherie, but the tour did not go so well and we won't be doing it again…I don't want to talk about it."

She blinked and nodded, turning and walking away looking a little defeated.

"Hey Francis, I am proud of you" Antonio smiled. Gilbert agreed adding

"Yeah, it's not good to fall for every girl you meet"

"I just learned not to be in love with every girl that has a guitar in her hand" Francis laughed.

"Excuse me" the three turned to see a petite girl holding a guitar case blushing "Can you show me to the music room, I am new and have gotten lost. Francis smiled and jumped up.

"Why of course allow me to guard you my beautiful lady" she blushed and took his hand as the two walked away, leaving Gilbert and Antonio flabbergasted as to what had just happened

"I guess this means he's back into musicians" Antonio laughed loudly.

"Somehow I doubt he ever got over them" Gilbert smirked and the two went back to talking about the important things in their life, like how to get back at Arthur for the way he WHOOPs them.

* * *

><p><strong>Is there an episode you want writing up? just ask~<strong>


	2. Child's Play

**Thank you for the reviews and the few requests i got. I will get to the episodes requested if they are in the first season of totally spies and if i can make it work of course.**

**Ivan is the villian in this so try to imagine it haha  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Happy Mart in Los Angeles was enjoying a normal peaceful day. The shoppers were happily going about their daily business when suddenly flames erupted from the food court. The Staff unable to tame the blaze ran from their posts and were soon followed by terrified customers who fled the store in a panic as the fire began to consume everything.<p>

Fortunately nearby to the mall was the fire department, the call was made and soon the bell rung out over the whole department. The chief of the Fire Brigade jumped to attention and sprinted from the office along the corridor towards the longue of the building where his colleagues would no doubt be ready and waiting to combat the raging inferno. As he raced into the room however he was shocked and stopped looking over the room, the fire fighters were all present and accounted for but they seem oblivious to the bell ringing out for help. Instead they all seemed more interested in the colourful plastic toys they were playing with. One pushed a small red truck around the carpet; a small gang stared intently at the flashing screens of the hand held controllers whilst the rest participated in a water fight. It was a horrific sight for the man.

They had been brought down to the minds of children.

**~Totally Bad Touch Trio~**

Back at World Academy the final bell was ringing and the students were currently flourishing out on a mission to get as far away from the place as possible. The trio were no exception already in the conversation of how to spend the weekend. Francis stopped suddenly on the steps, the other two taking a few steps before turning around and looking at the boy confused

"Francis?" Antonio asked going back up the steps and waving a hand in front of his face "what are you looking at?" he turned to see what was in his eye line.

"Don't tell me…" the albino whined as he turned and low and behold parked up on the side of the road was a red headed female in the car. She seemed to be waiting.

"I think I am in love" the French teen proclaimed falling into the surprised Spaniard who panic and grabbed out at the male to support him.

"With Arthur's sister? Really Francy Pants you are losing taste in your woman" the Prussian laughed looking over his shoulder to see the blond had disappeared.

"Well bonjour" He winked as the Irish girl as she looked up and smiled a little, although she seemed bored.

"Hello Francis" she replied, and the blond laughed. She leant on the side of the car and stared at his bag. "Hey where did you get that bag?"

He felt proud thinking he had impressed the other until.

"I need a present for my kid brother"

**~Totally Bad Touch Trio~**

"Kid brother!" Francis yelled out furious as he strode out the dressing room and stood before the mirror. Staring into the reflection at his friend's seated on the sofa behind him. "I bet her kid brother never wore this" He smiled at his genius. He wore a tailor fitted suit in a greyish material. Gilbert and Antonio exchanged a glance before getting up and joining the man by the mirror

"Ja…but neither would my mother!" the Germanic boy complained and rolled his eyes

"Maybe you should just be yourself mi amigo" Antonio laughed a little "seems a bit over the top to say she asked about your bag anyway…"

"Just be myself?" Francis turned to them looking like they had insulted his mother "She is a senior, therefore she likes sophisticated men" he made it seem so simple and obvious.

Gilbert groaned "Ja but isn't that like cheating?" he looked to Antonio "like he says be yourself or some shit…"

"Look we are spies" Francis smirked looking into the mirror "We reinvent ourselves all the time"

Suddenly a noise behind the mirror caught their attention. Lights around the mirror lit up and spun creating a strange vortex that drew the boys in. They sped along a strange highway of light and sound before landing on a sofa. Sitting up they noticed their entrance appeared to be a television and from the sound of rotating blades outside, they were in a helicopter.

"Boys" the English male appeared as per usually "we have a worldwide crisis on our hands" behind him a large screen on the wall lit up causing the boy's to flinch a little after the transition here. "Several members of the services have suddenly stopped doing their jobs" he seemed seriously concerned over this as a display of the world map came up and several videos of emergency services messing around whilst crimes were committed and patients remained untreated. "They seem more interested in playing with toys.

The trio look in the videos a little confused at what was happening.

"You're kidding right?" Gilbert asked folding his arms and raising an eyebrow. Arthur looked at him with dead eyes.

"I wish I was" he replied "the chaos it's causing will spiral out of control until we nip it in the bud"

The three looked to each other as the eyebrows took out three badges "your mission is to go undercover as buyers"

"Finally" Francis laughed "a mission I can relate to" he winked at Arthur who choose to ignore the look.

"As we speak there is a toy market going on in Taiwan perhaps you can find a clue there behind this strange phenomenon" He clicked his fingers and a large picture appeared on the screen "I assembled some gadgets for you" he pulled up a white belt and threw it towards them "the magnetic belt" Francis not enjoying the retro look of it sighed and handed it to Antonio who looked at him confused. Next came a strange pendent on a chain

"Next is this tracing pendent, you can track it with your Wallet communicators"

He brought up sunglasses "heat dictator sunglasses" then a closed wallet like case "the manicure set with sticky fingers and laser nail file" finally a watch came up from the desk. Francis and Antonio both liking the look of it rushed over to take a closer look but the French teen got there first taking the watch as Arthur went wide eyed "careful that's the ejector beam watch…it's still in development"

Francis looked a little worried and slowly placed the watch in Antonio's hands.

"Oh by the way Francis I love the new look" Arthur looked the man up and down and the other beamed a little and posed "My father has something just like it"

Francis looked shocked as his friends tried hard not to laugh sniggering. Suddenly Helmets with pushed onto their heads and a trap door opened beneath them and they fell screaming during the unwanted freefall. Suddenly the three on them landed on a snow mobile that speed off down the snowy mountain. As it reached the bottom and the road appeared, the vehicle changed into a motorcycle that sped off into the distance.

**~Totally Bad Touch Trio~**

At the Taipei Toy fair the three had arrived and were wandering around the stands. Francis was surprised at the size of the place.

"Look at all the toys…" he muttered "how…"

"Awesome!" Tonio cheered excitedly looking around with childlike need.

"I was going to say childish Antoine" he petted the Spaniard on the head in pity and the other just looked at him unsure. As they continued their stroll people seemed to be discussing one store in particular. Antonio tugged on the other two and smiled

"I think I know where to start~"

As the three approached a man in a colourful suit approached them. "Welcome to the Ivan Kozy stall gentlemen" he smiled at them like a good sales rep.

"Gracias!" Antonio smiled "we hear your toys are all the rage!" he was bouncing a little, a kid in a candy store. Francis side stepped in front of him and smiling professionally at the man spoke.

"What my associate means to say is we have noticed a positive reaction to your toy line"

"Thanks they are all the rage" the sales rep answered laughing a little. Antonio pushed on the sunglasses and walked over picking up a box and looking it over.

"I've never heard of Ivan Kozy before are these in shops yet?"

"No, this is a brand new company" the man answered. Antonio activated the glasses as he looked over the toys.

"Really?" he asked as dates flashed up as he looked at toys: 1973, 1976, 1978, 1977 "so…no one has had a chance to play with them?" to say this was weird was beyond all things

"No this is out big debut" the sale rep replied. Gilbert and Francis looked at Antonio who removed the sunglasses and eyed the man up, they wondered what results he'd come up with.

"I see…"

The sale's rep seemed to notice the increasing hostile reaction from the Spaniard and picked up some boxes thrusting them into the boy's arms "takes some toys, free samples, have a play with them you will see their appeal instantly I grantee it" he smiled.

"Maybe later" Antonio laughed nervously with the pile of toys in his arms "right now we need to make a phone call. He motioned to the other two to move and they left waving goodbye awkwardly at the man. He watched them leave the show before reaching into his jacket and dialling a number himself.

**~Totally Bad Touch Trio~**

In the lift back at the hotel Francis rung Arthur threw his communicator

"Hello boy's how was the Toy Fair?" the blond on the other end asked sitting at his desk.

"Arthur we are sending some samples from a very…sharing company" he clicked a button and the boxes cluttering the floor disappeared. There was a cry of pain as the boxes arrived and landed on the English teens head.

They sniggered a little as he got back up on his chair rubbing his head.

"The guy said they were brand new" Antonio explained "but the packaging is like from the seventies…"

"And all the toys were the ones documented at the scenes of the incidence" Gilbert spoke looking over the toy dog in his hands.

Arthur nodded and groaned "good work I'll see what I can find out about these toys from here"

The lift doors opened up on to a posh looking restaurant situated on the top floor of the hotel and even though it seemed higher class the boys had no trouble still ordering a fast food type of meal.

"Let's go over the mission while we wait" Gilbert proclaimed biting into the burger.

"Better yet let's talk about how I am to woo the senior ladies while we are stuck here in boring Taiwan" Francis added taking a fork full of food and eating it. Considering his stay had not included any of his usual stops it hadn't been the best trip.

"Taiwan isn't boring Francis!" Antonio complained "it's exotic and interesting"

"Oh good angle Antoine" he smiled taking his phone out "why did I not think of that?"

Francis began to try and seduce the Irish flower over the phone so Antonio looked at his own communicator realising Arthur had gotten back to them.

"That's strange" he looked at Gilbert "the company apparently doesn't exist anywhere…"

Gilbert looked at the toy dog and picked it up petting it a little to activate it "well someone has to be making these- "

He was cut off as a strange light emanated behind the eyes and caused the albino to freeze clearly affected by the strange light. Antonio blinked and swallowed worriedly.

"Gil…are you ok?"

Gilbert smirked and Francis was forced to abandon his phone call as his friend began throwing the content of his dinner at him laughing.

"Gilbert that is a little childish don't you think?"

"Si! Gil caught it out" Antonio agreed and cowered away as Gilbert turned his onslaught at him.

"Make me!" he declared and enraged the brunette got up and grabbed at Gilbert who fidgeted screaming out and tantruming.

"Do something Francis!" Antonio looked at his friend. Francis raised an eyebrow

"Who do I look like? His father?" he asked and Antonio laughed a little

"Well…" he spoke looking the other up and down "in that suit…". Francis growled a little as he stood up and pointed at the albino male

"You behave right now young man or you are going straight to you room!" The whole restaurant was looking at them.

"Ok…" Gilbert muttered and slipped from Antonio's grip as he settled down in his chair. The other two looked to each other completely baffled by the albino's behaviour as he slowly picked at his food. They decided to head back to the room early.

With Antonio's grip firmly around the Prussian's wrist as he continued to act like a five year old, the three of them made their way back to the hotel room from the elevator.

"We should tell Arturo about this" he suggested and Francis nodded taking out the communicator. When the screen lit up they were surprised to see the serious teen pushing a car around the desk making the noise as it went.

"Arthur its Francis" he called hoping to get the other's attention. He looked up and smiled

"Hey look everyone it's Francis!" he cried and loads of agents appeared in the screen laughing and playing with toys. The two teens mouths fell open in shock.

"Arturo too?" Antonio looked to Francis as he closed the communicator.

"We have to figure out what is up with these toys before everyone gets stuck like this forever" he declared.

**~Totally Bad Touch Trio~**

The toy fair hall was darkened as the day had come to close. The three spies were looking around the Kozy stall.

"This looks like the stuff we saw before though" Antonio whispered to Francis

"The barkaroo!" Gilbert cried out picking up the toy. Antonio grabbed the toy, his heart racing, he shushed the other

"Ah The action hero!" he cried again trying to play with the toy before Francis snatched it shushing him again. The red eyes of the male turned and spotted something as he ran over picking up a doll.

"They have mummy's doll" he declared holding it. The other two walked over and looked at the toy.

"Oh yeah, madre had it too" Antonio mused "The Little Ann, apparently it was the hottest thing when she was a kid"

"Quoi?" Francis asked looking it over "it doesn't even light up…"

"Let's see who manufactured her" Antonio ignored the other reaching for his communicator and typing in the name of the toy and waiting for the page to load. Before they could get the answer however, the torch light of another fell over them and in the panic they ran dragging Gil behind them. As the torch was lowered the colourful suit of the sale's rep was revealed, he clicked a microphone on his coat and spoke into it.

"The trespassers are heading for the alley…get rid of them"

The three made it outside and were instantly blinded. A line of demonic clown riders on motorbikes were staring them down.

"I don't suppose that's the welcoming committee" Francis mumbled as he jumped on the bike with the others following "we need to get Arthur to give us individual vehicles"

Antonio was struggling to hold onto Gilbert as he turned "later! Just go!"

The French man agreed as he pushed the bike into a fast escape closely followed by the strange bike gang. As they raced through the street the three couldn't help but notice the pure chaos happening, buildings burned brightly, traffic sprawled everywhere with no way of getting out of it, patient were left to fend for themselves.

"Arturo was right" Antonio was shocked at the sight as he held onto his friend. Francis sped around the next corner only to be met by a wall at the end of the alley.

"Time for a manicure" Francis declared pulling out the kit

"Is this really the time!" Antonio cried out dragging Gilbert from the back of the bike. The line of demonic biker caught up and Francis dragged out the Spaniard's hand and pour some vanish on the hands

"Press on stick fingers remember?" he asked as the other laughed nervously. All three ran at the wall jumping on it as the chemical began to work and they climbed the wall barely managing to escape the biker.

**~Totally Bad Touch Trio~**

As the three jump along from rooftop to rooftop Antonio heard his communicator go off, pulling his bag from his back and stopping the other two going to sit near him as he pulled on the communicator.

"That must be about the doll" he muttered "manufactured by The Little Ann Company in Russia in 1974. They stopped production a few years later"

"Didn't you say the packaging on all the toys was from the seventies?" Francis asked as Gilbert tried to get at Antonio's communicator "who owns The Little Ann company?"

"Ivan Kozy?" Antonio questioned batting Gil away "he's even using his old toy factory"

"Guess I know where we are headed" Francis smirked.

Keeping Gilbert entertained with a videogame on his communicator the three acquired the spy jet from a bunch of child minded employees and headed off over Russia. After a bit of searching they found the toy factory in question, the guards passing back and forth around the premises.

"That's a lot of security for a toy factory…" Antonio mused as they took in the sight. Francis nodded and looked around

"So how are we meant to get in?"

"Ah look!" Gilbert cried out as they put a bunch of doll in a crate "I want one!"

The blond grumbled and grasped the boy around the mouth to quiet him before looking over at the toys.

"Why would you want a doll anyway Gil…" Antonio asked and the boy shrugged. Francis smirked

"Because that's how we are getting in"

Soon the three were dolled up like little Ann as they cut through the fence to get inside the factory.

"It's probably for the best Gilbert isn't in his right mind" Antonio laughed "he'd never agree to this willingly"

"Oui but this is the best way in so shush"

As they moved across the courtyard suddenly a search line grabbed their attention. Antonio and Francis dived behind crates. Antonio tried to grab Gilbert but he kept walking.

"Stop Gilbert!" he called and the other threw his arms around laughing.

"Simon never said" he teased and Francis growled

"Simon say stop!"

The dolled up albino stopped perfectly as a searchlight passed over his foot. It was enough to set off the alarm and several clown guards came running over finding three dolls standing.

"These are a part of the next shipment" one guy said "what are they doing out here…help me" he motioned to another as he picked up Antonio and Francis over his shoulder. The other picked up Gilbert who decided to knock off the man's hat as a joke. Antonio and Francis went wide eyed and tried to stay still as they were carried.

"Huh? this one seems faulty"

"Just trash it" the man muttered.

They were placed down with the rest of the Little Ann toys but recoiled a little in horror as Gilbert was carried away with the boy waving at them.

"Ok let's get this next shipment out" the two guards moved to carry them again but worried for their friend Antonio and Francis grabbed the nearest guard and threw him from their bodies. He tumbled into the other knocking them out. Proud of themselves the two ran off through the factory. They followed the tracking pendent Gil was wearing and found an area of production. On a high conveyor belt dolls in trash pots were being thrown into a furnace. Gilbert waved at them from here he sat unaware of the danger he was in.

"Gilbert! Get out of there!" Francis yelled running forward Antonio chasing him

"Simon says get out of there now!" neither of which budged the Prussian as the pot he was in went over the edge and seemed destined to death.

Suddenly two hands grasped the bottom of the pot and dragging it back up. Antonio and Francis pulled for tall they were worth as the burst of heat rushed up to try and claim them before them fell backwards off the conveyer belt and to the side.

Gilbert laughed as he pulled himself out of the pot and looked at the other boys "That was fun!" he laughed "What should we do next?"

With hearts in their throats the other two felt ready to collapse and just wanted this to be over.

**~Totally Bad Touch Trio~**

In the next room they saw a large scale production line that was implanting circuit boards in dolls head whilst staff put them in boxes

"I wonder why they don't close the boxes…" Antonio mused. Gilbert nearly jumped at the staff

"I'll go ask!" he cried and Antonio jumped on him forcing him down. Francis petted the boy's head.

"I have a better idea" he smiled "let's play I spy"

Gil seemed overjoyed at the idea while Antonio sighed

"Like we don't do that every day…"

The Albino threw his hand in the air "Oh me first me first" he looked around "I spy with my little eye….something that's big" he looked over at the large machine on the conveyer belt.

"A computer" Francis noticed the machine

"You're good" Gilbert praised and he nodded as the three moved from the hiding spot and headed for a control panel. Francis took a closer look at the machine noticing it was doing something to the toy's eyes

"I wonder is that's got something to do with why everyone is acting like kids…"

Antonio was stood typing into the control panel "so if we can find out about the chip they are putting in the dolls we can reprogramme it"

"I can't log on" Francis muttered as the two worked to try and get into the computer main frame.

"The password is usually obvious because they never think people will go for the obvious" Antonio muttered "like Toys"

He cringed at the noise it made when his access from denied.

"Ok….Little Ann?" he tried and once again failed

"This guy doesn't know the rules" he pouted and Francis looked at him "What should we do then?" suddenly everything stopped. Confused the boys looked around to see Gilbert crawling out from under the console holding a handful of plugs

"Works for me" Francis smiled but it was short lived as securities were instantly alerted and were on their way to the console.

"Last one out's a rotten egg!" the French teen yelled grasping Gilberts arm and pulling him up onto a conveyer belt. Antonio rushed after noticing a few guys with guns rushing up the stairs and in a panic activated the ejector watch the face of the clock lifted and metal ball bearings were released from the inside sending the guards tumbling back down the stairs as they lost their footing. They raced along the machine before the three grasped onto a hook as they swung to get around the guard landing at the feet of a new person. Looking up they saw a tall Russian man with a large winter coat on. His neck was wrapped in a warm scarf and he was using a faucet as a cane. He was platinum to light blond hair, violet eyes and a large nose with a child like smile.

"Hello" he greeted and they stared at him

"What are you thinking?" Francis spoke looking at the outfit. The man seemed unphased as he spoke

"I am looking for revenge" he smiled "all the children who once loved my Little Ann have grown up and no longer know the joys of childhood, they are only interested in their gadgets"

"Um Amigo I think he was talking about your outfit" Antonio laughed and his friend nodded

"But anyway about this revenge thing…it won't bring back the Little Ann" Francis replied. The man looked a little hurt but then he smiled

"But of course it will, after all soon the adults will know the joy of childhood as soon as I return them to the children they once were" he motioned to a large machine. Gilbert jumped up getting excited at the machine

"Oh let me go with you please oh please oh please!" he cried out and the Russian laughed

"With an attitude like that how can I say no, hope aboard my little elf" he began to walk over to the machine with Gil following close behind.

"No Simon says no!" Francis yelled but it was too late all they could do was watch as the Albino waved down to them with the machine hovering off into the air.

"You won't get away with this!" Antonio cried out. However they both looked around them after the sounds of guns cocking filled the air. They were clearly surrounded.

**~Totally Bad Touch Trio~**

The two hung suspended with the rest of the dolls as they were sent on the way to the machine.

"If we don't think of something soon we'll be children forever" Francis muttered noticing a guard. He hit at Antonio causing him to swing

"Hey this isn't my fault!" Antonio responded and Francis smiled

"Just push me" he told him and a little unsure Antonio did as he was told pushing the man. As they came passed the guard he turned and noticed they were there anymore.

"Hey!" he cried out as he looked up and saw them crouched up against the shackles. They both spring out and pushed the guy into the toy pit, as he scrambled to get out he came eye to eye with one of toys and in seconds he was laughing and rolling around. Francis sighed and called to him.

"Hey little boy, I'll give you a lollipop if you untie us" he smiled and the man looked up

"Well…" he mused on it "ok" he smiled getting out of the tub and unclipping the shackles

"We have a plane to catch" Francis smiled and noticed the man looking at them with big puppy dog eyes

"Antoine I know you keep them on you so give him one" he looked to the Spaniard who groaned rolled his eyes and pulled a lollipop from his bag and handed it to the other

"Alright we have to go now bye" Antonio smiled as they ran from the place leaving the man waving behind him.

**~Totally Bad Touch Trio~**

The jet sped through the sky as the two looked around the sky

"No sign of Ivan's sleigh" Francis muttered, Antonio was looking around when he remembered something.

"Gilbert was still wearing the tracker" he spoke leaning forward and typing it into the GPS system the small dot coming up almost instantly. "He's just ahead of us"

Gilbert was looking over the sighed as Ivan pushed a button releasing the toys from the back of the sleigh. The dot on the GPS fell too "He threw Gil overboard!" Antonio panicked and Francis pushed the jet to rush forward faster

"Get ready to catch him!"

The doors opened and who they thought was Gilbert fell in, Antonio rushed to the back to check on him. However since Gil was still in his disguise.

"He tricked us…it's just a doll"

"Look!" Francis yelled pointing out the window. Down below the toys were going after the people causing more destruction then what had already happened

"He using them as a personal army…" Antonio felt so sorry for the people "we are too late."

"Maybe not" Francis reset the course for the sleigh "what's the one thing Ivan cares about?"

"Taps and pipe work?"

"The Little Ann" he smirked "We gotta beat him at his own game"

"Oh…" Antonio looked at him "I don't get it"

"The old switcharoo" Francis winked picking up the dog

"Don't you mean Barkaroo?" Antonio quirked an eyebrow

"Try to keep up Antoine" Francis undid the dog and took the chip out "we put this chip in The Little Ann doll is so brilliant"

Soon they were coming up on the sleigh. Antonio slid down the rope beneath the jet as they came close. Ivan hearing Gilbert's cheers looked over to see them coming and went to dive. The Spaniard reached for his belt setting off the charge to fire the magnetic grapple hook that hit the wing just as the Russian dived down, letting out a shout he was dragged from the rope and fell with the plane landing on the wing hard. He groaned and gripped onto a boarding ladder on the side before beginning to climb it. When he reached the top Ivan's boot came down on his hand and he cried out knowing he could fall because of this. The Albino growled and charged at Ivan

"Don't be mean!" he cried pushing him away which gave the boy dangling over the side enough time to climb up and shove the Russian back to the other side of the sleigh away from the two of them. Growling Ivan pulled a gun from within his coat and pointed it at the two. Gilbert ducked a little behind Antonio who smirked and reached into his back drawing out the familiar doll.

Ivan gasped "My Little Ann" he took a step forward but Antonio held up his hand.

"This is the last one Ivan" He held it delicately over the edge of the plane. "I go over she goes with me"

Ivan cried out and grabbed the doll pacing away in a panic almost, dropping the gun and holding her like a real baby. Suddenly the eyes began to glow and Ivan was caught in the gaze, the two watched as the man sat down cradling the doll and pretending he was a mother. Antonio stood over him

"Ivan you have to go back to your factory right now and make this right"

"I don't want to" Ivan whimpered holding the doll close "I want to play"

Antonio gave himself a larger appearance wagging his finger at the other "You do it right now young man or you are grounded"

Gilbert laughed and mockingly over Antonio's shoulder began chanting "Ivan's in trouble"

The man looked downhearted and nodded feeling guilty and upset.

**~Totally Bad Touch Trio~**

The events after passed in a blur and before they knew it the school bell was ringing once more. Francis walked with a more mature posture as the other two talked around him

"No way really?" Gilbert asked in disbelief

"Si really!" Antonio laughed

"Francis did I really act like a kid?" he turned to the French man who quirked an eyebrow

"Only a little more than usual" he muttered before he noticed the Irish lass passing by. He ran over and smiled at her "bonjour, I was wondering if you would accompany me to the opera"

"Opera?" she asked taking the other in "what happened to you…you look like my mum"

Francis blinked confused as an arm laced over the girl's shoulder

"Hey are we still going to the street fair tonight?" Sadiq asked sniggering at the Frenchman. As the girl nodded he acknowledged the other "hey Francis nice outfit…got a PTA meeting?"

He laughed leading the Irish away and Francis growled as a young man approached him from behind

"Excuse me professor but where can I find the administration office?"

Turning the French teen showed death in his glare as the man scream and ran for the hills as fast as he could. He yanked off the jacket undid the tie and the buttons on the top of the shirt and sighed feeling better.

"Being mature is overrated" he muttered as the others came up beside him. He laced a hand up to his hair and pulled out the ribbon holding it in place feeling it flow and bounce back in it most beautiful displace "let's go and hit the town oui?"

They cheered loudly before running off in the direction of the nearest bar.

* * *

><p><strong>please keep up your requests~<strong>


End file.
